Talk:Marcy/@comment-92.4.63.36-20181002235358
Fan Ideas + Requests: To those who want to do those sculptures of the sisters... If you do make them = these are my ideas of which kind you could make differently for everyone else over time that might like them this way if it was a choice. 1. first one shows Marcy with Patrick on top of her from one of their first scenes after doing it. 2. second one shows the whole view of the two sisters together of their whole bodies just before Patrick starts with the second sister = showing both women naked together, without the dresses being part of it that get in the way of the sculptures. 3. this one showing just the sisters again as the 2nd idea, but with fully pregnant bellies. 4. one that shows both the 2nd sister and Patrick naked = on top of her kissing just before they got started in that scene. 5. another of Patrick and the sister in a going at it position doing it rough from the deleted scenes in the first of its seconds. 6. this one showing Marcy only in the position of her looking at herself in the mirror, without the dress covering her naked body just before her accelerative pregnancy was noticed in feeling. 7. This one showing Patrick and the sister still going at it just before she notices his tentacles on his back while eyes are still closed. .. without bed covers on any of the sculptures that allows bodies to be exposed. 8. Marcy's early stages of pregnancy in a position as she looks down at it similar to the mirror one. 9. Marcy's late pregnancy still next to the mirror fully bloated, before she tried to vacate the bathroom. 10. another one of Patrick and the sister in bed uncovered = showing her to struggle while Patrick is still raping her to impregnate while still having tentacles. 11. another of the above as she tries to get him off her as he completes his impregnation of her. 12. Marcy in a position at the back of the bathroom about to fall to the ground with the fully pregnant belly freaking out... fully exposed without the dame dress. 13. Marcy in her screaming position on the floor without the dress showing her body, just before the belly rips open in best detail that you can do. 14. early part of her belly ripped open with the head of the baby still inside her. 15. Marcy screaming as it shows her baby son coming out of her for breath as she slowly dies from it. 16. A new one not done or seen before that shows Patrick in his alien form over the sister as he impregnates her. 17. a follow up that shows Patrick in his alien form holding the sister down as her belly expands in early development. 18. another that shows the sister being hold down by Patrick in his alien form in her late pregnancy with that large belly similar to her older sister freaking out screaming. 19. Another that shows the sister's belly ripped open with her own baby coming out of her as she cries out in horror = with or without Patrick holding her down. 20. both dead sisters' bodies together in a sculpture after those scenes showing them dead in the aftermath with the babies that left them. 21. Patrick bringing the sons to the barn in pose, without the rags that mysteriously came from nowhere in the film for all those kids of his. 22. Melissa and Patrick in bed naked together just before the event between those two. 23. Melissa in the same riding position as Sil was with Patrick naked. 24. Another that has Melissa in the same position as the sisters with Patrick on top of her instead = no cloths, covers or anything else. 25. aftermath where Melissa is lying down next to her side of the bed after having it with Patrick. 26. early developments of Melissa's pregnancy as she finds out. 27. Patrick holding down Melissa as her pregnancy comes to full development as she cries out in horror. 28. Melissa's belly splits open as her new born son comes out with her screaming out while Patrick continues to hold her down. 29. Melissa's last moments as her son comes out fully while she starts to fade away. 30. Patrick waking up to Melissa's lifeless naked corpse. 31. Patrick discovering his third son with both the bed with Melissa's dead body + himself out of bed and the new boy at the end of the bed. There are so many more ideas that I can think of right now to give to you to make into sculptures one day soon, but I'll leave you with these for now to think hard on what could be made for fans to buy from you. If you do make these sculpture ideas one by one = I'll gladly look at them when the time comes when ready, even if I don't buy them straight away one day or not at all regardless if you can mass produce them for sales or not.. at least many others will be interested in doing so and that'll make up for it in you to sell to others instead. At least confirm it for us that they are complete by showing us some pictures of them from all sides when done. I for one are 110% behind the idea of you making such sculptures, and give you the best of luck in creating them in great detail and quality over their development = you have my unofficial support as a fan with a green light to go ahead... my only regret is that I wont be able contact you by normal means due to some certain circumstances + reasons... but I hope they'll turn out to be the best we've ever seen since the original films came out 20 plus years ago.